


Hardcore Gaming

by MayorHaggar



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Futaba is very proud of her gaming skills.  But after a harmless bit of trash talk with an online rando, Joker puts her skills to the ultimate test.





	Hardcore Gaming

Futaba took great pride in her gaming skills. Whether she was piling up the platinum trophies, roasting noobs online or humiliating the pretty boy from the same room, the Oracle could not be stopped with a controller in her hand.

Her boyfriend was currently putting that to the ultimate test.

After a recent round of online domination, a bitter loser told her to “go fuck yourself.” She’d responded that she could get fucked and still beat his ass at the same time. It had been simple trash talk with an online rando. She hadn’t meant anything by it. But Ren, who had been sitting beside her quietly reading some book about a Casanova, had stared at her computer monitor with interest and stroked his chin thoughtfully. Futaba knew that look. The Joker’s brain was cooking something up and she was going to be going along for the ride.

That led them to this. Futaba was in her room, taking on all comers online in Street Fighter V. She had a five match winning streak going, but her skills weren’t nearly as sharp as usual. She felt like she had a valid excuse though. It was kind of hard to pull off a flawless frame trap while her boyfriend’s face was buried between her legs, his talented mouth doing all it could to throw her off her game in the most pleasurable way imaginable.

Her eyes lit up when she recognized an opportunity to catch her opponent with a whiff punish. But Ren chose that moment to bring his right hand, which had been resting on her bare ass and holding her in place, around to her front to join in the attack. He reached between her spread legs and started rubbing at her clit. The pretty boy’s fingers, lips and tongue all worked together with perfect timing, ruthlessly exploiting every one of her weak points with the expertise of a true grand master. Futaba’s eyes widened behind her glasses, she hissed through clenched teeth and felt a shiver run through a body. 

She grunted when she recognized that her opening had passed; her opponent had been saved from certain doom. The round would continue, and so would the cunnilingus. The first one was a major problem, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about the second. It was incredible, as always; Joker knew her body better than she did at this point. Her own touch and her collection of toys were nowhere near as effective as they used to be, not now that her body knew what it felt like to be pleasured by him. Still, his oral skills were making it awfully hard for her to finish this loser off, even though his skill level wasn’t even close to hers.

Oracle shook her head, gripped her controller tighter and glared at the screen as it mocked her with her defeat. How could she call herself a true gamer if she let a little thing like this distract her? Time to get serious!

Her lapse in concentration had been enough to cost her that round, but there was still the third and final round to go. The tension was at its apex, and her conniving Joker knew it all too well. His tongue moved more insistently against her, his right hand continued to toy with her clit, and he slipped two digits from his left past her lips and began to finger her. Her body was powerless to resist. Futaba cried out in orgasm, thankful Sojiro wasn’t around to hear. She resisted the urge to reach down and run her hands through Ren’s dark hair like she usually did when he got her off like this. Both of those hands were currently holding onto her controller for dear life, determined to see her battle through to the bitter end.

She pumped her fist in the air triumphantly moments later. It had been a close thing, far closer than a battle with such a player would be under normal circumstances, but she’d pulled off the win!

“I did it!” she shouted, looking down and smirking at Ren. “Sorry pretty boy, but you lose!” she said. With the fight now over, she reached down with one of her hands and tousled his hair, grinning when she realized she could see evidence of her climax on his face. “I’ll guess you’ll just have to try harder next time.” She wagged a finger at him playfully.

“Who says we’re finished?” he asked.

“Huh?” she said, cocking her head at him in confusion. Then she shrieked in surprise as he got to his knees, picked up her tiny body in his deceptively strong arms and dropped her onto her stomach. 

“I think he deserves a rematch,” she heard from behind her. The words had barely left his mouth before the head of his cock was inside of her.

“Not fair!” she whined, though she didn’t stop him as he pushed forward until his entire length was in. “I already won!”

“You beat him,” Joker said, pulling halfway out and then slamming it all back in. “You haven’t beaten me yet.” He repeated the motion, pulling out quicker and moving his hips forward with greater force.

Futaba wanted to scream in protest. Who the hell played a fighting game while lying on their belly, especially against a human opponent?! And how was she supposed to pull off any advanced techniques, so reliant on precise timing and hand-eye coordination, with him fucking her so hard that her body rocked back and forth?! This wasn’t fair!

“You’re going down!” With shaking fingers, she hit the button and accepted the rematch. The online noob and the pretty boy could both do their worst, because there was no way she was going to back down now!

She found herself in trouble almost immediately, making stupid mistakes and walking into traps she normally would’ve brushed off without even thinking. It was hard to even see the screen like this, much less operate the controller with any sort of skill as she received a rough pounding. Her breath left her in short little pants, and the controller nearly slipped through her fingers as he somehow picked up even more speed. The game soundtrack and voices were drowned out by the far more erotic sounds coming from inside the bedroom.

Futaba whined in dismay when the dreaded “PERFECT” flashed on the screen, taunting her with her utter defeat.

“Couldn’t even land a hit, huh?” Joker said. “Looks like you’re in trouble.” She didn’t know how he was managing to form complete sentences at the moment; she could barely remember what all these stupid buttons did.

“Not…done…” she said feebly, pushing up onto her knees and elbows, planting her forearms down as firmly as she could and craning her head up to look at the TV. 

“Here, let me help.” In this case, ‘help’ meant Joker tugging on her hip-length orange hair and holding her head up so she had a more direct view of the screen. If he really wanted to help her, maybe he’d stop fucking her so hard that the sound of his balls smacking her ass could be heard above the noise from the TV.

“Thanks,” she managed to gasp, as she stared at the TV through foggy glasses and got ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
